cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rigel Kent
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Wikia wiki for City of Heroes and City of Villains! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! --Kittenofdoom 02:55, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Uploading Files Just wanted to let you know that you can put an image into a category while you are uploading it. Just type in the category information in the summary area. By the way, thanks for uploading all of those images. :D - Snorii 20:32, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. You've been doing a great job on the wiki -- I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 21:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) What about Paragon Wiki? A brief statement, since I've been asked a few times about this. Although I initially offered input on updating Paragon Wiki's policies, I came to believe it is beneficial to have an independent informational site, with different editorial criteria and a different community structure. It is my hope that maintaining an independent alternative will encourage more people to share their City of Heroes expertise, with either site or with both sites, on terms that match their needs. Just as Titan Network's Paragon Wiki is the right match for many contributors, Wikia's City of Heroes Wiki is the right match for me. Thank you for your kind messages of support. :I agree, I don't trust people who want to get every single player under their control, it usually leads to something like prisonexp.org when you have a few unaccountable goons running everything, stuff getting censored from view (google 1984 memory hole) people getting banned for stupid reasons, etc etc, it's just natural human nature for corruption to set in on "fan" sites - wikis included! :/ --kittenofdoom (talk) 06:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Welcome back! Things were starting to get lonely here. Just me and the anonymous IPs. ::It's unfortunate that Paragon Wiki shares some attributes with a fan site, but active wikis always get better with age. I'm sure they can work out the kinks on their own. Rigel Kent (talk) 03:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Key Moments of MMO History Video Narration Hey there Rigel Kent, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia is creating an exciting Key Moments of MMO History video that will showcase several amazing games of the genre. We're looking for admins of MMO wikis who would be interested in submitting a short vocal narration about their game of choice. We want to ask you the question What is the most important moment in City of Heroes' History? If you're interested, please record an MP3 voice narration of your answer, a few sentences to a small paragraph is fine. If you have no recording software and are still interested, we can schedule a Skype call to record! Please send the finished recording to doug@wikia-inc.com and you'll be featured in the video to represent your community! Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC)